There are many types of modular building structures. These building structures usually take the form of a kit including components that may be assembled together at a construction site. However, such kits typically have only a limited number of parts and therefore only serve to assemble buildings according to a few simple blueprints. Furthermore, many currently existing kits have only limited structural rigidity so that the buildings that are assembled using these kits are typically relatively simple buildings, such as sheds.
In cases wherein a kit is used to assemble a building, there is often the need to add parts to the kit so that the building is fully finished. Therefore, advantages brought by a kit are mitigated by the fact that some traditional construction techniques typically have to be used. These construction techniques often require cutting pieces of wood and of other materials on a construction site. Therefore, there is a need to take measurements, with all associated risks of errors, and to cut a piece of material, which often leads to unusable relatively small remaining pieces of material that are thrown away. These traditional construction techniques are therefore relatively time consuming and generate relatively large quantities of wastes.
Furthermore, in currently existing buildings, whether assembled using a kit or using traditional construction techniques, there are typically many thermal bridges between an interior of the building and an exterior of the building. These thermal bridges occur because insulation is typically inserted between an internal wall and an external wall of the building. These internal and external walls are typically attached to studs. Therefore, no insulation is provided at the location where these studs are found and heat may then be transferred between inside and outside the building through these studs. The thermal bridges typically cause relatively large heat losses during winter and heat admission into the building during summer.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a new and improved modular building structure.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide an improved modular building structure.